


First Time

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clint's first time and Phil needs to talk him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr Anon requested - Virgin Clint with Coulson talking him through their first time together, please?

“Go easy on me,” Clint requested. “I’ve… I’ve never done this before.”

Phil smiled at him, wrapped his arms and hugging Clint’s back. “You can do this. Take a deep breath and relax. I’ve got you.”

Clint glancing at Phil out of the corner of his eye again, frowning at him.

“You remember everything we talked about?” Phil asked.

Clint nodded. “Tell me again.”

“Alright, we’re just about there. We’re just about ready there,” Phil said, leaning back so that Clint could see his lips easier. It was awkward, because they couldn’t separate too far from one another. He doubted Clint was actually reading his lips, but remember everything that Phil had said before. Phil purposefully kept his words the same to comfort Clint. “When we reach the height, doors going to open, and we’re going out there. I’ll do all the work, you just relax.”

Another nod. There was a slight buzz accompanied the red light turning, both a signal that it was time, and he guided Clint to the door to open it up. Wind whipped at them. Clint stiffened his whole body as he looked out the doorway. Phil smiled, gently reached out to stroke Clint’s side. Clint looked at him over his shoulder. Phil smiled reassuringly. Clint nodded and together, Phil pushed them out of the doorway and together they fell.

Phil was pretty sure Clint screamed at first, but the wind tore it away from Phil’s ears. Together they fell. They ground was coming closer and closer. Phil normally would do a few stunts, but this was Clint’s first time. Next time, Phil vowed, though Clint might not want to go skydiving again. 

Phil had promised he’d pull the cord for the chute at exactly 90 seconds. Both his and Clint’s time sense were impeccable and when it hit that mark, Phil pulled the chute as promised.

The parachute deployed, rapidly slowing their descent. Clint tilted his head back as Phil rested his chin on Clint’s shoulder. He could see Clint’s smile out of the corner of his eye. 

Clint reached back and tapped his hip and then his hand came out. It was hard to read the sign backwards, but he was pretty sure that it was the sign for Again made with such enthusiasm in the motions that there were several exclamation marks tacked onto the end. 

Apparently Clint had enjoyed his first time skydiving.


End file.
